Oread/1869-01/page/7
﻿l'HE OHEAD. 4 prefer to have our deeds the test of our merit, but will say that no effort shall be spared to make our little sheet both entertaining and instructive. pbopeTsor* ICEY. VTe were glad, a few days since, to welcome among ns Professor Fory of Beaufort S. C., formerly of the Chicago University. The Professor endowed with a large heart and philanthropic nature is no drone in the moral world, but is ever on the alert to do some* thing to elevate the human family and further moral and intellectual progress; consequently, we were, not at all surprised to learn of his removal from The Citv of the West *> I to his sea-girt home, where he is engaged in the laudable work of improving the condition of the lately down trodden Blacks. j The Professor's ideas concerning them are somewhat unique, and by* some might be regarded as a little visionary; however this may be, the labors of one so thoughtfuly in earnest in such a cause, cannot fail ■ to yield a rich harvest. I On leaving tlie dining hall, the O o ’ school assembled in the lecture' room, to listen to a short address from the Professor, in which lie sketched hastily the geography of the south; the social, moral, and intellectual condition of the people, dwelling, upon the colored portion m whose education his sympathies have been enlisted. He grew quite enthusiastic, ?vcn eloquent, while speaking of the peculiar mission that he believes tHe, Poor degraded sons of Africa are yet destined to fulfill. “Did you' ever think ?” he inquired, "‘that nine tenths of the inhabitants of the globe are colored people! and that the Blacks, on account of their religions zeal and tropical natures, *rp p^rnljafjy adapted to labor as missionaries in those climes so fatal to tht whiteman; and their color, which is here such a curse to them, will there prove to be n blessing. Professor Fory is expending his energies in founding a Young Men’s College for the Blacks with a view to the education of many of them for uiissonaries. In closing his remarks, he earnestly invited the attention of the young ladies to the South as a field of labor, saying that the education of the Frecdmeu is a noble work and one that demands the best talent and education. May the Professor live to see his brightest anticipation realized, and may many yet ‘‘rise up and call him blessed.” “Mkkry Christmas! Merry Christmas!" How, all over the land, it has been shouted by gleeful, happy children; and spoken more gently, though none the less heartily, by the older and more sedate! What a merry, rejoicing ring it has, like the tinkling of sleigh-bells! Merry Christmas ! Y'es; wehad a Merry Christmas, every one of us; and we saw Santa Claus too— not, merely a glimpse of him as he was decending or ascending the chimneys, but vre had a cozy morning visit with him. The dear old man! Ilow tn-ed he appeared to be, and yet how full of mirth and kindly feeling! Every member of our household from attic to basement, was in the Library, and in our midst was Santa Claus, sitting in an arm chair, and bundled up in true Greenland style, though the air was tropical for temperature, while all around and upon him were articles useful beautiful and rare, for general distribution. Time would Jail me were I. to attempt an i numi ration of them all. . His felt hat was festooned with watch chains, and shoulders and lap were laden with tidies, port-| folios, slippers, breakfast-shawb, 'books, and various packages^ the contents of which afforded delight ! and sometimes amusement to the recipient. On the tables around, him were artistically arranged (I am sure Mra. Santa Claus did that herself) many beautiful things. Among the articles in silver, was a set of spoons and a napkin ring for our housekeeper, Miss Ellen Espie, which were rather suggestive of j CO house keeping on a smaller scale sometime in the future. | Silver forksand napkin rings were ' distributed to others, and to each i teacher a fruit knife and nut-pick, the value of which was greatly enhanced by the fact of their being .gifts from the Principals, who, in i turn received a cako basket from I the teachers, which is quite a won-Ider in its way, somewhat like the famed cruse of oil. insomuch ns, while standing on the Library table, litis constantly imparting some-i thing, yet never diminishing. | A beautiful Bohemian sett for Mrs. Shimer and a pair of exquisite : vaces and a heavy but plain gold ring for Miss Gregory, from Miss Hull; an artist’s case, a pearl card case fit for a mermaid, a landscape painting in oil, other articles of |jcwelry, delicate vases, tidies kc., 'also for the Principals—all attested to the affection and esteem i which are, after all, their best reward for unremitting care and labor. ' * © Mias Mason, the principal Music ■Teacher and Miss Hull, who has .charge of the Gymnastic exercises, each received from their respectire classes a pair of gold bands for the wrist which are, both in •form and material, appropriate emblems of the enduring regard of the donors.